On the First Day Of Christmas, My True Love Gave To Me Klayley
by ChlexLover3
Summary: Twelve Days of Klayley...not always Christmas themed!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is my Christmas present to you guys, before getting back into writing my main stories. Here is the first part of my 12 Days of Christmas one shots of Klaus and Hayley. Anyone else feel that neither Klaus, Hayley, Hope, and Elijah was given justice for the last season. They went through all the trouble of trying to keep their family alive and somewhat happy and they die. Please don't tell me I am the crazy one in this, right? Each day will have a theme and today's theme is "Friendship".

Enjoy.

Summary: The one where Klaus' wins over Hayley's mother.

SHOUTOUT FOR ALL KLAYLEY LOVERS OUT THERE! THIS ONE'S FOR YOU!

"It's Christmas! You are supposed to be up." said an annoyed Hayley. She was currently holding a young Hope who adorably had her thumb in her mouth which led to Hayley taking her thumb out of her mouth. Hayley had gotten dressed and was ready to have the perfect day with her daughter, but of course, Klaus had to ruin it.

"Klaus, come on! You were supposed to be up and ready an hour ago. I wanted to get going before traffic got worse." Klaus was being Klaus and Hayley just wanted to slap him across his perfect face.

"Do I need to remind you that I have a private jet and that we are vampires? I doubt we'd be late to see the Christmas tree in New York."

Hayley rolled her eyes, "Oh, I see! So, we just have to run on your time. Did you forget that my mom was meeting us there? And need I remind you, that she doesn't like anyone to be late." Yes, Klaus remembered her mother very well. She was a thorn in his side just like his sister Rebekah.

"Yes, I remember your dreadful mother, Elizabeth, was it?"

"Don't do that! Ugh, I just want Christmas to perfect, and that includes Hope, my mother, and the man I love in New York in front of the Christmas tree." Hayley pouted. They were already wasting time as it was and Hayley just wanted her mom to like Klaus just a little.

It amazed her how much she liked Klaus once she acknowledged it. But she did, and she just got back in touch with her mom, she needed today to be perfect.

"Hayley, it will be fine. I will get ready, I promise." He leaned to quickly kiss her and she was tempted to turn away but she liked affectionate Klaus.

"Okay, just hurry. I am going to feed Hope and get updates on the pack before I leave. I want to also make sure everything is in order with the witches and vampires as well." The Queen said as she walked out of Klaus' room.

Even though they were a 'couple', Hayley wanted to take it slow in hopes of not repeating the infamous one night stand and also exclude the drama. But Klaus had a different view on the matter, he was over a thousand years old and he had finally found someone he saw himself spending the rest of his life with. He didn't want to go slow. They already had a daughter together and he wasn't planning on leaving or cheating.

She was it for him.

Ten minutes before their flight landed, Hayley went and changed Hope into her nice clothes and cleaned up herself. She wanted to make a good impression and she hoped Klaus behaved. And it's not like she thinks Klaus is horrible and has horrible manners, but it took just one minor mistake, and her mother will disapprove.

She wanted her mother in her life especially now that she had a daughter.

"Hayley? Weren't you the one rushing us?"

"I am pumping, Klaus. Do you want your daughter to get hungry?" She opened the door and handed Hope to him. She buttoned her shirt back up and started to shove Klaus and Hope off the plane.

"I thought you guys would never make it."

"I had to pump for Hope." Hayley said with a tight smile. She did miss her mother but she also had a short temper and her mother till sort of got on her nerves.

"Elizabeth, so nice to see you again." Klaus behaved and kissed her cheeks.

"Yes, it is isn't it. Well, let me see my granddaughter." Hope was given to Hayley's mother and the group started towards the Christmas tree.

The tree at night was breathtaking. It was surreal yet magical. Klaus knew it was worth it coming to see the tree as he saw the look on Hayley's face. He knew she had a rough life and never got to really experience certain pleasures in life. But the childlike look on her face, just reminded him to treat her right. It reminded him that she was all he needed, including their daughter, Hope.

"You better treat her right, son-in-law. She's fragile." Klaus turned to Elizabeth who wore a proud face as she looked on at her adoptive daughter and her granddaughter.

"I will."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: For all you Klayley lovers out there! I don't exactly know what this is. I think I just needed this for myself. I had a horrible day.

Hope you enjoy...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...sadly.

 _Is it just our bodies? Are we both losing our minds?_  
 _Is the only reason you're holding me tonight_  
 _'Cause we're scared to be lonely?_  
 _Do we need somebody just to feel like we're alright?_  
 _Is the only reason you're holding me tonight_  
 _'Cause we're scared to be lonely?_

\- Dua Lipa, Martin Garrix

There is not one person, human or not, that isn't afraid of the dark. The darkness is great for a little while but it gets boring. It becomes lonely and sad. But the light is joyous in every occasion, light is happiness. Light is hope and everyone has hope. The question is how could hope and darkness coexist. Well, they couldn't exist without the other.

At least, for Klaus and Hayley, that was the case.

Klaus was Hayley's darkness and Hayley was Klaus' hope. She gave him hope, literally.

But coexisting, was it enough? Could it be enough? For both partners, their daughter's procreation was the product of a one night stand, but it would forever be branded into the parents mind. They would always feel the need to be close, to be in each other's space.

When they had to give Hope to Rebekah, it was like their loneliness lit a flame deep inside of them that they tried to bury. Instead of succumbing to the loneliness and emptiness they both felt from the absence of their daughter, they clung to each other. Everynight in each other's bed, and every morning waking up in each other's arms.

They were using each other to heal. But were they really? Didn't Hayley hold a flame for Elijah, Klaus' brother? Weren't Klaus just looking for a replacement for Caroline?

Was it really self-preservation? Or was it something growing between them? Could Hayley truly love the arrogant beast? And could Klaus truly love the beauty? Was it really that kind of tale? In truth, it wasn't because it didn't take too long for them to realize that in order to survive the loss of their daughter was together.

It also revealed to them that having a warm body that they didn't all together despise lying next to them every night wasn't too bad, either.

They were using each other but only because they wanted to.

Klaus was using Hayley to learn to feel again. To take a step in the direction of true love. To have something that he always heard Rebekah was searching for through the centuries. To know that he earned his lady's love and honor. To have his lady's love and honor and respect.

Hayley just wanted to feel again. Her life wasn't stretched like Klaus' was, but she didn't exactly have a happy childhood either. She never a fairytale life but she did want the knight in shining armor even if he was in the form of a king or peasant. It didn't matter to her. She needed stability and family. Love was just a bonus for her. Klaus, she saw, could give her all those things in life and more.

He could give her purpose.

She wanted that in her life. She needed to have a purpose. They both needed and wanted it and they found it in each other.

She was hope and he was darkness. They coexisted with each other but they could grow to be more.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think! I know it's late but I've been busy and very emotional.


End file.
